ultra_mega_diss_tracks_on_the_cobfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Freeman VS Jesus Christ
Morgan Freeman VS Jesus Christ is the 8th and final episode of Ultra Mega Diss Tracks on the Cob BETA! It features Morgan Freeman and Jesus Christ in a battle of religious figures and joked to be religious figures. Battle Length: 2:00 Dissers Bob-Crust plays all! * Morgan Freeman * Jesus Christ * God * Satan * Giant Flying Spaghetti Monster Lyrics Freeman is in Brown, Jesus is in Orange, God is in Light Gray, Satan is in Red and GFSM is in Tan! Morgan Freeman - Verse 1: I’m Morgan Freeman, I’m a god amongst people! You’re just some maybe real guy, I’ll make you weeple! Who even are you, you’re supposed to prevent evil? Is that because you got stabbed in the medieval? I’ll beat you in this battle, I’ll give you a toss! Like how you were killed and put on a cross! I don’t have a single problem about me! You became famous for doing nothing! So, I heard you came back from the dead… 3 day later. Ha, I bet you did! Jesus Christ - Verse: My child, could you please shut up, oh! Stop acting like a God, but I am one though! You think you’re so cool with your fancy bow! Well, I fly in the sky with my yellow glow! (Oh!) Don’t try to mess with me, I'm Jesus Christ! And your acting sucks in movies, Jesus Christ! And you think you have the best voice in the World! Now look at me, your voice makes me hurl! When it comes to walking on water, I’m on board! And when it comes to beating you, I’m in the hoard! Everybody looks up to me, I’m the biggest religion! I’m like a bright blue peacock, you’re a dirty pigeon! Morgan Freeman - Verse 2: Shut it, Jesus! It’s time to get serious! Now time to shoot you and make you delirious! Morgan Freeman blast Jesus Christ and he disintegrates Take that, now you’re just ashes and bones! And I hate your guts, from your head to your cone! God - Verse: Now child, you know what you’ve done! You've killed Jesus and ruined my fun! You suffer from the brain to the cell! And you sound like a cracked golden bell! You’ve murdered a man, you know what that means! I don’t want other people with your terrible genes! Now I’ve gotta send you down underground! Down to hell, and I’ll see what you found! Morgan Freeman - Verse 3: What makes you think you can make me go down! I’ll punch you straight up to funky town! My sick disses will make you frown! And I’ll punch you from funky town to Chinatow- Hole to Hell opens up underneath Morgan What the- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Satan - Verse: Hey kid, welcome to Hell! (I’m Lucier!) Come here to get food when I ring the bell! JK, jerk! You don’t get to eat food! Now cry cry cry, you’re such a mood! I thought nothing could be worse than falling down from the heavens! But, Then I saw your moldy freaking face, like good heavens! You’ll be kicking and crying down in the Devil’s bed! Too bad kid, soon you’ll have no freaking head! Morgan Freeman - Verse 4: Shut up, Satan! You can’t beat me! Trying to cut off my head, that’s stupid of thee! And my disses are juicier than my meat! And it’s time to kill ya’, ya’ yeet! Morgan Freeman throws a laser blast and blows up Hell ...Where am I? Giant Flying Spaghetti Monster - Verse: Welcome Morgan, to the REAL God b***h! And I’ll murder you with a single hitch! I am the God of the entire world! Now strip down to your knees, I’m unpearled! You don’t look like a pastafarian! And you don’t look like a pirate-farian! I’ll see your ugly face on Ramendan! And when you see me, you’ll keep running, done! And no you aren’t invited to Pastover! I guess you could say you’re being passed over! Don’t try to combat me, don’t even bother! And you’ll die completely unknown, like your father! (Oh!)